Obra
|image= |kanji=オーブラ |rōmaji=Ōbura |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Blue |blood type= |affiliation= Raven Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Obra is a Mage of the Raven Tail Guild and a member of Team Raven Tail. Appearance Obra is an extremely tall and massive man with an outlandish appearance, sporting pale blue skin and round, beady, reflective and mildly protruding black eyes, which have no seeming sclera, being completely dark like those of a rodent, or a bird. He has very long, straight bluish hair, which flows down to his shoulders, where it is gathered in a ponytail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 2 The features of his face are just as distinctive, with it being elongated frontwards, culminating in a very long, protruding and vaguely hooked nose, under which Obra's wide mouth, with thick pinkish lips, sits. He has a fairly long neck, and passing just above his nose are two white belts covered in round studs,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 with a larger section secured by buttons sitting on his nose's upper part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 Most of Obra's body is hidden away by a very large, poncho-like black cape, whose collar, reaching up to his face and obscuring his chin, is adorned by a white pattern consisting of several hollow circles linked together by a line passing below them. Below his neck, secured to it by straps, are three white bow ties, placed one below the other, and linked together by smaller straps. Sprouting from below such cape are four, limb-like appendages covered in dark and light stripes, somehow reminiscent of a bee's sting, with two of them being placed at each of Obra's sides. His attire is completed by a high, large-brimmed top hat, circled by two bronze-colored stripes right above the brim and some inches below its top. Personality Obra is a man, who hardly talks, in fact he hasn't talked at all, since his first appearance. According to Nullpuding, Obra has to be forced to use his full potential during a fight. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Obra is first shown alongside Iwan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 He is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail. Before the Preliminary Event, the little creature that Obra owns managed to make Wendy late for the Preliminary Event, doing something with Wendy that caused Magic Power Deficiency on her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 5 His team successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 When the team enters the Games' field, they meet the Fairy Tail members, and Alexei states that Wendy was "a way to say hello". After this, the black creature jumps onto Obra's shoulder, and stays there during the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 19 During Flare Corona's battle with Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia, he somehow negated the latter's spell Urano Metria, despite the fact that he wasn't fighting, which is against the rules. Shitou Yajima, however, seems to have noticed his Magic in action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 16-17 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Obra is chosen by his leader to represent Raven Tail for the day's event, but warns him not to do anything unnecessary because the Magic Council is watching them. The event, Pandemonium, consists on defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. However, the event is finished by Erza Scarlet alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 When the Magic Power Finder is announced, Obra later steps and, instead of using any spell, he sends out his black creature to strike the MPF machine, gaining a meager score of 4 points. When Flare asks him what he is doing, Alexei replies that he can't show his power in front of people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 15 & 16 During "Alexei's" matchup against Laxus Dreyar in the third day's battle portion, Iwan Dreyar reveals to be Alexei while using an illusion to fool the audience. Iwan then orders Laxus to tell Lumen Histoire's location, and the rest of Team Raven Tail comes to threaten Laxus. However, Laxus shows determination to defeat them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 17-20 When Iwan attacks Laxus with his Magic, he orders Obra to take away Laxus' Magic power, attacking Laxus with his Magic. But before Obra could even release his Magic, Laxus attacks Obra, knocking him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 6-7 After the spectators discover that Raven Tail played a dirty game, the members of Custody Enforcement Unit arrest Raven Tail and an unconscious Obra, with something from him coming out, telling that it will meet Fairy Tail again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 15 Obra is standing there with the others while Iwan explains about their guild. Iwan sends Obra to fight Laxus but before he could start, Laxus easily defeats him. After Iwan gets defeated, Obra gets arrested by the council as the little black creature he carries escapes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287 Magic & Abilities Magic Canceling: By unknown means, Obra was able to cancel out Lucy's Urano Metria spell, leaving her completely powered out. He managed to do that from a far distance and completely unnoticed by anyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 16-17 When pointing at him as the responsible for the ambush on Wendy Marvell and Carla, Carla also went on to state that Obra's power allows him to reduce the target's Magic Power to zero in an instant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Villains